1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring the magnification power of magnifying aids and more particularly to an apparatus and method for determining unknown magnification powers of magnification aids.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently in the magnifier industry there does not exist a standard definition of magnifying power nor a standard method for measuring the magnification power of magnifying aids, such as lenses. Generally, magnifiers are marked or labeled with predetermined or designated magnification powers, however, these listed magnification powers are generally incorrect. Certain industries, such as the soldering industry, require that specific magnification powers be used when inspecting connections or components. Generally, magnifiers that are used out in the field cannot easily be field checked to determine, if indeed the magnification power listed on the magnifier is the true magnification power of the magnifier. Thus, in many industries magnifiers having improper magnification power are used for inspection. This results in improper inspection of the components which ultimately affects the quality and reliability of the components.
Presently, devices for measuring the magnification powers of magnifying aids have been limited to expensive special testing equipment which is generally found only in an optical laboratory. This testing equipment is highly complex, expensive, nonportable and requires an optical technician to test for the magnification power of the magnifier. The user of a magnifying aid who desires to determine its magnification power must send the magnifying aid to an optical laboratory to have the magnification power determined. This process is very time consuming, expensive, and expends valuable time when the user is not able to utilize the magnifying aid.